


nyctophile

by diptam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, donghwan
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diptam/pseuds/diptam
Summary: Junmyeon güçlü bir insandı, her türlü zorluğa katlanabilecek güçteydi fakat mayfa bir adamın sevgilisi olmak kendi sınırlarını aşıyordu.~prologue~Junmyeon, sevgilisini deli gibi özlüyordu.Ve her gece karanlık gök yüzüne baktığında, ona bir şarkı yada mektup yazıyordu.Yifan, sevgilisini gün içerisinde tamamen unutsada, gece gök yüzüne baktığında tek aklına gelen oydu.İkiside nyctophile'di.*nyctophile: Geceye ve karanlığa aşık olan birisi.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun





	nyctophile

  
Yifan benim için bir sevgiliden çok daha fazlası.  
O benim için her şey demek; anne, baba, abi, dost, sevgili.. Yifan tüm bu insanların yokluğunu bana hisettirmedi ve her zaman yanımda oldu.  
Annem ve Babam ben lisedeyken araba kazası yaşadı ve beni bu koca dünyada yapa yalnız bıraktılar. Yarası hâlâ kapanmamış olsada hayata devam etmek zorunda kalmıştım ben, her ne kadar zor olsada tutunmuştum hayata.   
Öyle olmak zorundaydı.   
Anne ve Babamı -yani kısaca hayat dediğim iki insanı kaybetsemde yerine getirmek zorunda olduğum sorumluluklar vardı ve bu sebeple sadece bir ay yas tutabilmiştim. Okula gitmek zorundaydım, sınav için çalışıp sınava girip üniversiteye geçmeliydim, aksi takdirde hayatta kalamazdım.   
Evet, sadece bir ay yas tutan bencil ve evlat kelimesini hak etmeyen bir canavarım ben.   
Ama yinede; yemin ederim ki o bir ay benim için yirmi yıla eşit uzunluktaydı ve ben defalarca ölümü denemiştim, fakat her zaman sonuçsuzdum.   
Tek aktivem yatmak, oturmak, yasıma saygı gösteren şiddetli yağmurları izlemek ve Annem ile Babamın mezarına gitmekken hiç kimseyle konuşmamıştım. Bir ay boyunca konuşmadan ve sadece mide asidimi dindirmek için bir kaç parça ekmek yemekle _yaşadım_.

Yaşamak, bu kelimeyi tanımlayın lütfen.  
Bir yandan yaşamak nefes almaktan ibaret olabilir, ama diğer yandan _gökyüzünü görebilmek_ olabilir.

Yine yağmurlu bir gündü. Saat güneşin hâlâ yeri aydınlattığı saatlerdendi, günlerden herhangi birisiydi,   
Karnım açtı fakat açlık hissetmiyordum, sadece aç olmam gerektiğini biliyordum.  
Yoldaydım, başım hiç olmadığı kadar eğik ve gözüm sadece _yerdeydi_. Nefes almak bile benim için koca bir eziyetken yıkanıp siyah bir kapşonlu ve siyah bir pantolon ile sarmıştım bedenimi, sırf beni güzel görsünler diye.   
Yürüyerek gittiğim mezarlığa vardığımda her yerim ıslaktı çünkü yoğun bir yağmur başlamıştı.  
Fakat eğik olan yüzümün ıslanması _akan göz yaşlarımdandı._

Annemin ve Babamın mezar taşlarını saniyeler içerisinde buldum ve her şeye rağmen gülümsedim. Ben bile gülümsememin ne kadar yıpranmış göründüğünü hissetsemde devam ettim ve kendime daha fazla acı çektirdim.   
Gülümsemek işkenceydi.  
Ama yinede değerdi.  
Bir süre sonra, yanıma birisi durdu, görmesemde hissettim bunu. Karşımda duran iki mezarlıktan her ne kadar zor olsada gözlerimi alıp yanımda duran kişiye döndüm.  
İşte o an Yifan'dı karşımda gördüğüm kişi.

Tüm üzgünlüğümün arasında görebildim parlayan yüzünü, adeta ışık saçıyordu yüzü ve aurası -morarmış göz altları, şişmiş gözleri ve çatlamış dudaklarına rağmen.  
Yüz olarak tanıyordum onu, bir kaç defa görmüştü gözlerim onu yakınlarda,   
Annesinin mezarlığı yakınlardaydı.

"Hasta olman ve kendine zarar vermen onları geri getirmeyecek, Kim."

Saniyeler sonra fark etmiştim başımdan aşağa süzülen soğuk damlaların durduğunu, şemsiye tutmuştu başımın üzerine. _Damlalar ile birlikte göz yaşlarımda onun bana açtığı kanatları ile birlikte son buldu._

Taşmıştım o an, hiç tanımadığım bir adamın kollarında saatlerce ağlayacak ve güç bulmak için omzuna tutunacak kadar umutsuzdum. Sadece bitsin istiyordum, tüm bu işkenceler, tüm bu bunalımlar.

Ve gerçekten de bitti. 

Yifan bana numarasını verdi, başlangıçta sadece yazıştk ve mezarlıkta buluştuk fakat bir süre sonra benim bunalımdan çıkamadığımı anlayıp park gibi yerlerde buluşmalar ayarlayıp beni neşelendirmeye çalıştı.  
Lakin tüm mutluluk _evime_ dönene kadardı. Eve vardığımda tüm bunalım beni bir kez daha sarıyor ve zirveden dibe düşmemi sağlıyordu.   
Her zaman için, zirveden dibe düşmek tarif edilemez bir acıdır. 

Bir keresinde, Yifan ile küçük bir kavgamız olmuştu ve zaten depresif olan aptal ben, kendimi öldürme kararı vermiştim.   
Kendi odamda, Babamın tavanıma monte ettiği halkaya bir kaç hafta önce satın aldığım kalın ipi sardım ve odamda ki sandalyeyi altına çektim.   
Kendimi daha hazır hissetmediğim içinse son bir mektup bıraktım beni bulacak herhangi birisine, leşimin kokusu için özür dileyip.  
Sonra, bir hışımla sandalyeye çıktım ve elimde tuttuğum telefondaki yüze bakarak ipi boynuma sardım.   
Lakin gözlerimi Yifandan çektiğimde koca bir korku karşıladı beni.   
Ben Yifansız yapamam  
Ben _bunu_ Yifansız yapamam  
Boynumu kavrayan ipin korkusundan kendimi sandalyeden attım ve omzumun üstüne düştüm.  
Sürüklenerek odamın köşesine girdim ve bacaklarıma sarılıp bir gözüm kapıda, diğer gözüm Yifandaydı.   
Aradım, bir kaç defa aradım fakat açmadı.   
Gerçekten ölmeye cesaret diledim ve aynı anda bana kızgın olduğu için aramalarıma yanıt vermeyen Yifan ile bir şekilde iletişim kurabilmek için içimden dualar ettim,   
fakat hepsi sonuçsuzdu ve ben böylece  
ağlayarak uyuya kaldım.  
Her şeye rağmen, karanlığıma bir yıldız doğdu ve Yifan gecenin bilmem kaçında bahçe kapısından eve girdi.

"Niye bahçe kapısı açık!? Eve hırsız davet ediyorsun resmen"

Kendi kendine konuşmuştu, beni ve bulundığum durumu karanlıkta daha görmemişti, ta ki Yifan ışıkları açana kadar.  
Onu ve yüzünü görmek için kalbim yanıp tutuşsada yüzüne bakacak gururu bulamadım kendimde, sonuçta, onu bırakıp gitmeyi denemiştim.   
Bağırmasını bekledim, vurup dökmesini bekledim fakat sadece kurulu olan ipi ve sandalyeyi yerlerine koymuştu. 

İşi bittikten sonra yanıma geldi, benimle aynı hızaya gelmek için diz çöktü ve bir müddey boyunca yerinden kıpırdamadı, aynı benim başımı kaldırmadığım gibi. Sanki baldırlarıma bakmak dünyanın en rahatlatıcı şeyiymiş gibi çekemedim gözlerimi oradan., ta ki Yifan bana daha fazla yaklaşıp sonunda koca kollarıyla tüm bedenime birden sarılana kadar.   
İnanır mısınız, dizlerime sarılı olsamda Yifan koca kollarıyla sırtıma ulaşabilmişti.   
_Beni kanatları altına almıştı._

Dudaklarını ve burnunu saçıma dayadı ve narince kokladı saçlarımı, 

"Benim evime gidelim sevgilim, burada kalmayalım"

Anlamıştı, bu evin beni daralttığını ve nefessiz bıraktığını anlamış ve elimden tutup beni kendi evine almıştı.   
Oda Annesiyle olan evinden değil, kendi evinde yaşıyordu _çünkü bırakıp devam etmek imkansız._

Yifan bu olayı bir daha asla dile getirmezken, hayata tamamen tutunmama sebep oldu.

_Doktor._   
_Ben bir doktor oldum, Yifanın sayesinde. Eğer o beni o karanlık köşeden kurtarmasaydı şu an insanların hayatını kurtaran bir meslek sahibi olmayacaktım, belki şu an hayatta bile olmayacaktım._

Ama doktor olmam belki de kalbimi en çok parçalayan bir şeyi vermişti bana.  
Yifan ile beraber yaşayamıyorum. Başka bir şehirde okumam gerektiği için yıllardır beraber yaşamıyoruz fakat arada sırada görüşmek dışında tatillerde uzun bir hafta beraber geçiriyoruz. 

_Lakin, ikimizde diğerinin hayatında geçen olayların detaylarından bihaberiz._


End file.
